


Changed by Chance Encounter

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Blow Jobs, Discussion of Abortion, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, HP: EWE, Infidelity, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Prostitution, Table Sex, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2013 Harry Draco Mpreg Fest on Livejournal. </p>
<p>A chance encounter at a brothel leaves both Malfoy and Potter’s lives changed forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Client Like No Other

**Author's Note:**

> Story is a Slash Pairing with Explicit Sex... Do Not Flame Please!!  
> Thanks to SDSmith for the Beta work... love you hun!!

Draco was in the bathroom getting ready when he heard the quiet click of his next client entering the outer room. He heard the clinking of coins settling upon the nightstand, followed by the creaking of the bedsprings and a clunking of heavy work boots upon the wooden floorboards. Good, this one was experienced in visiting the brothel. There was nothing Draco hated more than having to deal with first timers. They were far too nervous and clingy as hell.

Draco pulled a lavender kimono-style robe around his shoulders, gave himself another quick once over in the mirror before entering the room. He saw a well-muscled man with dark messy hair waiting patiently upon the bed’s edge and he pasted on a false smile.

The man turned as he approached and Draco was both shocked and amused by the client awaiting him. A set of familiar green eyes met Draco’s gaze, eyes that Draco had always hoped would stay a part of his past.

“Malfoy…”

Draco heard the word tremble past the lips of Harry Potter, as he stood up. Draco let out a chuckle at Potter’s sudden nervousness. He had much to lose being recognized here. Potter was the ministry’s head Auror and a supposedly happily married man. Draco wondered at what excuses Potter gave his little woman for his absences while he visited the brothels of Knockturn.

“I take it you might want another room.” Draco replied pointedly.

He watched as Potter fidgeted beneath his stare. In the few moments since Draco had entered the room, Potter’s eyes hadn’t left his body. It seemed Potter liked what he saw and that had Draco feeling secretly smug. 

“Can you be discreet?” Potter whispered as he lessened the space that lay between them.

“My contract forbids me speaking the names of any of my clients.” Draco stated matter-of-factly. 

Emboldened by his reassurance, Potter stepped closer. Draco was surprised the man hadn’t left. Instead, Potter’s fingers pushed the lavender silk from around Draco’s shoulders, letting it pool onto the floor. Potter’s mouth sought out the newly exposed flesh, sucking a small cherry red welt into Draco’s pale skin. 

Draco was on autopilot, Potter was a client and Draco was here for his pleasure. His hands wound automatically around the man’s back as he allowed his lips to graze across his skin. Pushing Potter back just a bit, Draco reached out for his belt. Slowly he pulled it from around Potter’s waist, letting it fall loudly upon the hardwood floors. His fingers worked Potter’s flies open before boldly reaching inside to grasp at Potter’s ample cock. His fingers slid up and down its length and Potter groaned at his expert touch. Draco couldn’t help but grin as his tongue swathed a wet trail down Potter’s chest.

By the time Draco was on his knees, Potter had his cock out and readied, jeans pushed only partway down his hips. Draco licked another stripe up the underside of Potter’s cock before taking it into his mouth and teasing the very tip. Another groan escaped Potter’s lips and Draco felt a rough tug at the back of his head as Potter’s fingers dragged through his blonde hair. Draco parted his lips more, inviting Potter to push himself into the wet heat of Draco’s mouth. Draco took him in, several inches all at once, hollowing his cheeks around Potter’s thickness. Potter began thrusting, slow shallow thrusts that fucked the back of Draco’s throat with the tip of his cock. Draco’s expertise had him groaning and teetering precariously on the edge.

Draco wasn’t surprised when Potter pulled back just before coming. He pulled Draco up by his shoulder and pushed him roughly toward the edge of the bed. Draco lay quietly upon his back as Potter pressed himself inside of Draco. Draco had prepared himself earlier but Potter’s girth still stretched him further. He ignored the burn and thrust his hips upward, taking Potter in even further. Potter pulled back a bit and then slammed himself fully into Draco’s heat. Draco let out a slight cry from the pain but it didn’t take him long to adjust as he pulled Potter closer.

Potter thrust into him hard and fast but Draco met him thrust for thrust. Draco’s prostate was being battered by Potter’s cock which made Draco tighten his muscles around Potter. Draco’s breath came in short pants against Potter’s chest as his body keened rapidly. Draco’s moans were joined by Potter’s own grunts and growls as they thrust against one another repeatedly. Draco could feel the tingle of Potter’s magic as they both came hard, Potter’s release filling Draco’s channel and Draco painting both their stomachs with his spunk.

Draco half expected Potter to be a fuck and leave type, but he really should have known better. Instead, the sodding Gryffindor pulled out and began nuzzling into Draco’s chest, his lips warm and wet against his skin. Potter finally lifted his head to look into Draco’s eyes. His fingers grazed softly down Draco’s jaw, almost reverently.

“If I pay more, can I kiss you on the lips?”

Draco almost told him no but Potter’s voice was husky with need as he said the words. Kissing was a no-no in this business and Draco never should have agreed but it was Potter asking. Draco had always had a weakness for the man, regardless of how hard he tried to deny the fact. Potter always got under his skin… fucking him had only made it worse. 

Draco’s yes barely escaped before Potter’s lips touched his mouth. Draco had thought the kiss would be rough, unskilled, and possessive. Instead, it was gentle, lingering and full of need. Potter’s hand slipped behind Draco’s head, pulling him all the closer. His other hand had a tight grip on Draco’s hip as he continued the kiss. As the heat of that kiss intensified, Draco could feel himself being seduced. He could feel his heart beating loudly, his breath was being taken away by the caress of Potter’s lips upon his own. Draco grasped at Potter’s shoulders for purchase as the kiss finally ended. Potter’s lips traveled down his neck, worrying a welt at the juncture of his collarbone. And suddenly Draco was frightened, scared of the images and feelings being aroused in his head by that one solitary kiss.

Potter was nothing other than a client and Draco had been stupid to let the sympathetic fool kiss him. Using both hands, he pushed Potter up off of him. Draco pulled himself to the side of the bed, pulling a nervous hand through his messy hair. Without looking back at Potter he said his goodbyes and escaped to the nearby bathroom.

Once alone in the loo, Draco slid to the floor, his body shaky with regret. He listened for Potter to leave and only when he heard the click of the door shut behind the man did he return to the room. He pulled the robe back onto his shoulders and began tidying the room for the next client. Draco turned to the nightstand and saw the discarded galleons; he’d never heard Potter leave the extra coins or his Floo number. As he picked them up, he finally broke down…


	2. The Unspoken Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco ponders his past and the effect it'll have on his future.

Draco clutched the weathered piece of parchment within his hand and sighed loudly. Why did he keep doing this to himself? The Floo card had been worn thin from all the many times Draco had pulled it out. He never tried calling it, instead, it had become some sickening ritual, after each and every client Draco fucked, and he’d take out that card and just stare at it. It was crazy and Draco wasn’t even sure just what drove him to do it but still he did it anyway.

Why had Potter even left it? Was it his way of playing the ever loving hero or did he truly care what happened to Draco? Draco was unsure of Potter’s motives and maybe that was what kept him from making the call. Flashes of that night with Potter fluttered through his mind as his fingers encircled the card in his hand. Mostly it was the kiss that haunted him. That kiss had shaken him in a way that it shouldn’t have. Draco knew better than to become emotionally attached to a john and Potter should be no different. 

Yet, somehow he was… 

Draco and Potter had a past. That past was riddled with physical encounters. Their destinies were always seemingly intertwined. Why should now be any different? The war was over but the fallout had been huge. Potter was a highly decorated hero who’d joined the Aurors straight after the final battle. He’d needed nothing other than vanquishing the Dark Lord to pave his way. Draco on the other hand had gone to Durmstrang to finish out his final year of school while his father served a vast amount of time in Azkaban. Draco’s NEWTS had been impeccable yet somehow still no one would hire him. His family’s fortunes had been seized to pay for the debts of war and all their futures seemed bleak.

Draco and his mother had struggled, selling off their valuables to pay the bills and keep food upon the table. They’d struggled while Potter went off and married the Weasley wench and became a pillar of society. For Draco and his mother, there hadn’t been much hope for a better future. At least there hadn’t been, until a former roommate of Draco’s had come calling. The bloke had offered him money for sex. It had been a vast amount of money and Draco had gladly accepted. Afterward, Draco’s friend had given him the name of a brothel owner. The rest, as the Muggles would say, was history. It seemed that money could buy close to anything in Wizarding society. And even Draco’s ill-gotten gains could assuage people’s fears and make way for a Deatheater to flourish amongst their pretentious circles.

Draco had never had a problem lying down for older wizards with more power and money than him. He’d considered himself lucky just to be alive in this new world that the war had created. A world where the Malfoy name meant little and a whore’s money was more respected than a pureblood’s age old coffers. Draco knew his job wasn’t respectable but he also knew it was all he could rely upon. He’d never felt ashamed, never felt dirty or used… not until Potter had shown up. Somehow he’d changed everything in Draco’s world. He’d shaken it to the core with just one carelessly executed kiss. Draco knew that kiss had meant nothing to Potter, yet he couldn’t help but wish it had. With another wistful twist of his fingers upon the rough parchment, he tossed the Floo card upon the nightstand. Draco stretched himself out provocatively upon the bed and took a deep breath. He silently stared at the worn out card, waiting for his next client.


	3. A Visit of Unexpected Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finally floos Harry with some very unexpected news, with some very unexpected consequences.

Number 12 Grimmauld place was Harry’s sanctuary. A place he could escape the rest of the Wizarding world and the demands that had always been made upon him. He was a hero but he’d never asked to be one. He hated his job as Head Auror and his marriage was a complete and utter sham. He was as bent as they came and he was pretty sure his wife was secretly fucking his secretary, Theo Nott. 

Nothing in Harry’s life was as he’d once imagined it and it had left him a bitterly depressed young man. The only thing that had made him feel alive in all the years since the war was that one night with Malfoy. Malfoy’s kiss had felt real to Harry and he’d been disappointed to realize those feelings weren’t reciprocated.

Yet still he came here night after night, his heart filled with false hope that Malfoy would show up. He could have gone back to the brothel, could have requested Malfoy’s services, could have paid to fuck the man again and he almost had. Going back felt empty and hollow, Harry wanted Malfoy to come to him, to need him, to want him as much as he seemed to need and want Malfoy.

It was nearly two months before Draco came crawling through Harry’s Floo. Harry was busy frying up some sausages when he heard the pop of the Floo opening. The sudden appearance of Malfoy in his kitchen had Harry almost spattering himself with grease. He set the pan aside and crossed the room to where Malfoy was pacing, seemingly agitated and upset. Harry grasped his wrist to stop his erratic movements, turning Malfoy to face him.

“What’s wrong?” Harry whispered as he tried pulling him close.

He felt Malfoy almost giving into his embrace but instead he pushed Harry backwards.

“This is your fault! What the hell did you do to me?” he screamed.

Harry was caught off guard at the sudden accusations.

“What in Hades are you talking about? I haven’t done anything to you.”

“Like fuck you haven’t!” Draco screamed. “I should have known fucking you would only bring me grief. I don’t care how many galleons I got, it wasn’t worth this!”

“Malfoy, I don’t understand, what did I do?” Harry replied as he moved slowly forward toward Malfoy.

“I’m pregnant and I’m absolutely certain it’s yours.”

“Wait, wizards can get pregnant?” Harry was shocked at the sudden revelation.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake, do you know _anything_ about the world you live in?” Malfoy’s tone was one of exasperation at Harry’s ignorance.

“Well I didn’t know _that_.”

Harry’s cheeks were bright with embarrassment at his lack of knowledge.

“I’m surprised Granger didn’t inform you once she realized you were gay.” Malfoy whispered quietly.

Harry’s cheeks turned pink again as he admitted that even his friends didn’t know. Other than a handful of whores at the brothel, Malfoy was the only one who knew about his proclivities in the bedroom. Not even Ginny was aware; Harry had learned to hide it _that_ well.

“Are you certain its mine?” he questioned Malfoy.

Malfoy seemed calmer as he sat in a nearby chair and looked up at Harry.

“In my line of profession, I’ve taken precautions to prevent this by taking a daily potion. You’re the only wizard whose magic is powerful enough to have made this happen.”

Malfoy’s voice was quiet as he spoke and Harry was sure he was telling him the truth.

“So what can we do?” 

“I know a mediwizard who’ll get rid of the baby but the procedure’s expensive and I don’t have the galleons. I swear this isn’t a scam. In fact, you can go with me when I have it done. I just need your help.”

There was an edge to Malfoy’s voice that was desperate and pleading, his hands grasped at the front of Harry’s shirt. Harry found himself agreeing, his lips pressed against Malfoy’s temple. He couldn’t help himself where Malfoy was concerned, he’d always felt the need to try and save the man. Harry would help him but there was something Harry needed as well…

Harry’s hands roamed without thought over Malfoy’s back, tugging at his robes, pulling him close. Malfoy, feeling grateful, relented as Harry stripped him of his clothing and pulled him up onto the kitchen table. This was what Harry had wanted, not quite in this manner but he was a desperate man himself. 

 

Harry drank Malfoy in like a man stranded upon the desert would consume much needed water, like he’d never get enough and incredibly, Malfoy let him. He fucked Malfoy several times that night, wanting nothing more than to revel in the taste and feel of him. Malfoy had always been Harry’s downfall. He’d always been the key to Harry’s undoing, but not this time… this time, Harry would take from the man without remorse and worry about the guilty consequences later.


	4. Playing the Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry rushes in to be the hero once again.

The notion of guiltless desire was a failure.

Malfoy didn’t care about him; he only wanted to be rid of the baby. Sex was an easy commodity for him to trade away. It was Harry who had failed, giving into his ill-conceived fantasies. In the morning’s light Malfoy was long gone. He didn’t blame Malfoy, he couldn’t really. It wasn’t Malfoy’s fault Harry was a lonely desperate man and it wasn’t his place to fill the void in Harry’s heart. Still, Harry found himself the tiniest bit disappointed all the same.

The Healer’s office was nestled near the heart of London but far from Diagon. Malfoy had chosen it for its discreet service to its patients and for that the material cost was just as great. Harry looked nervously around the sparsely furnished waiting area while Malfoy set about filling out the necessary paperwork. There were few patients in the room but they all seemed uninterested in Harry or his famous scar. 

Malfoy sat beside Harry on a small padded bench once he was done and they waited in silence. It was barely fifteen minutes before a young witch in nurses robes came to usher them inside. She had a bright cheerful smile as she asked Malfoy to disrobe, handing him a peach colored paper gown to cover up with. She left with the intention of getting the Healer.

Harry fidgeted in his seat as Malfoy set about stripping out of his clothes. He tried to keep his eyes averted but had a wicked temptation to steal a quick glance. He was rewarded with a momentary glimpse of pale flesh that had him subtly adjusting his trousers. Malfoy hopped up onto the edge of the examination table while Harry tried hard not to stare. Again, they sat in silence, both lost in their own thoughts about the situation they’d found themselves in. 

It wasn’t long before the Healer came in. He was a dark haired man, tall with a sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose. He spoke to Malfoy about the specifics of the procedure. They’d use a spell to take a look at the baby to ensure the period of gestation and then they’d administer a potion that would cause some mild cramping. The potion was used to cause a natural miscarriage of the fetus. Malfoy would stay at the clinic for several hours to be monitored during the process. Finally, another spell would be cast to be sure that the pregnancy had been indeed terminated. 

Harry listened to the Healer’s explanations. It all seemed a bit cold and clinical to him but if this was what Malfoy wanted, who was he to question it. Reality didn’t sink in until the Healer waved his wand over Malfoy’s stomach, making the baby’s image appear. Harry was often held in awe at the things magic could do but the sight of his child left him in awe for another reason. Something deep in his gut told him this was wrong. His eyes never left the shimmering bubble hovering over Malfoy’s stomach. When it disappeared, the Healer reached for the potion but Harry was quick to stop him.

“Wait… Malfoy, we need to talk about this.”

The Healer didn’t seem surprised by Harry’s announcement. He left the room, leaving them alone. Malfoy turned to him with a look of complete belligerence. 

“What the fuck, Potter!” he fumed.

“Malfoy, please… don’t do this.” Harry pleaded.

“And just why the hell shouldn’t I?” 

“Because I want this baby.” 

The words tumbled out of Harry’s mouth before he’d even thought of what they meant. A baby, he wanted a baby. Hell, he wanted this baby.

“Well, you can’t have it.” Malfoy retorted.

“It’s my baby too, Malfoy.” Harry insisted.

“Well it’s my body.” Malfoy said stubbornly.

“It’s my money.” Harry retorted angrily.

The two glared at one another, just like their schooldays, a battle of wills brewing. Finally, Malfoy looked away but his next words were anything but hopeful.

“Just how am I supposed to work if I’m carrying your baby?”

“Work…? You call whoring yourself out to the highest bidder work?” Harry spat out.

He could see the faint trace of an embarrassing blush slither up Malfoy’s cheeks.

“Well we can’t all have the good fortune of being war heroes now can we? My job pays the bills and that’s all that matters.” Malfoy replied.

Harry felt bad for belittling the man. He hadn’t had time to think about what he wanted here. All he knew was that he couldn’t let Malfoy take this opportunity away from him. Quickly, a half-baked plan formed within his mind. 

“I’ll pay you a weekly salary.” He blurted out.

“I’ll give you a place to stay till the baby’s born. I’ll pay all medical expenses. Anything you want, Malfoy, all I want is the baby. Just promise me the baby’s mine in the end is all.”  
Harry held his breath as Malfoy seemed to mull over his offer. 

“Go get the doctor, Potter.” He barked.

Harry was nervous as he went to get the doctor. He’d tried so hard to sway Malfoy. He was afraid to watch what was about to take place but after all, he’d promised Malfoy he’d be here with him. Harry’s mind was foggy with disappointment, so clouded in fact that he almost didn’t register Malfoy informing the doctor that they’d changed their minds. His head was swimming with happiness as the doctor ordered a vitamin potion and made plans for Malfoy’s next maternity visit.

Harry was going to be a father. Harry was going to have a real and true family and unbelievably, he owed it all to Malfoy.


	5. Alone and Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry moves Draco into Grimmauld Place with confusing results.

Draco didn't know how he got himself into this mess.

One minute he was arguing with Potter over having an abortion and the next he’s living at Grimmauld Place waiting to have a baby. Before he even really realized what was happening he’s nearly five months pregnant and wishing to hell there were some way out of this deal he’s made.

Oh don’t get him wrong, Potter’s been generous, to a fault really, but Draco was just scared shitless of doing something so completely unselfish. It had never been in his nature to do what was right or good. He’s never been the decent guy in the scenario so why the hell should he start now?

It’s Potter… it had to be. There had always been something about the man that lured Draco in, something that’s made him want to do better, _be_ better…

Unfortunately, his decisions concerning Potter in the past have always led to heartache. He wasn't sure why he thought this would be any different. It’s not like Potter really cares about him, it’s just the baby that really matters. He’s tried wondering what it’ll be like to watch Potter raising their child. Will he hate the man for keeping him away or will he feel relieved? Will he even care one way or another?

Draco tries focusing at the task at hand, keeping down the evening’s meal. The pregnancy’s been rough on his stomach so far, the Healer claims it’s perfectly normal but Draco feels anything but.

Potter comes visiting every evening and this night was no exception. He found Draco hovering over a toilet seat, retching up the remains of what was once chicken soup. Draco felt the man crowding him out of concern but all it did was make him anxious. Before he knew what he was doing he was screaming obscenities and Potter was hiding out in the kitchen. Draco went to apologize, something that’s never really been his forte but he knew it was the right thing to do so at least he gave it a try.

“Potter…” his words were a hoarse whisper because his body was still quivering from puking.

Potter was sitting quietly at the table, drinking a cup of coffee which Draco knew was most likely black. He had gotten to know Potter better than he might have wanted to in these past few months. He watched as Potter raised his head.

“I’m sorry.” That’s all he had to say and Potter was immediately at his feet. He mumbled his own half-arsed apologies and tried to practically smother Draco with attention.

Draco wanted again to scream at the man to leave him alone but instead he took a seat next to Potter at the table. Potter had a myriad of questions as he sipped his coffee. He asked about Draco’s day; wondered how the baby was and if Draco needed anything. It’s the same thing every day and some days Draco got really sick of it. Some days he wanted Potter to ask him how _he_ was, not the damn baby but he knows that’s never going to happen. It’s a pointless dream and it leaves Draco lonely and yes, getting his heart broken. This is Potter after all, why had he expected anything else?

They sat side by side and exchanged more of the same. Draco told Potter he needed more nausea potions and maybe another small pillow for his back. Potter shared about his day even though it’s of no particular interest to Draco. Well it shouldn’t be, only some days it is. Draco couldn't seem to break himself away from listening. Perhaps it was the isolation, the loneliness. It had to be something because there’s no way he was even remotely entranced by Potter’s stupid stories.

The evening was going like any other up until Draco felt that first movement. It was a gentle quickening from within and it shocked Draco. He instinctively put a hand over his swollen belly and let out a gasp. Potter was quick to ask him if he’s okay and all Draco could do was silently nod.

“The baby…it's kicking.” He finally said.

Potter hovered, suddenly timid about touching Draco’s body. Draco had to chuckle at that, after all they’ve shared; Potter had to go and act the gentleman. He pulled Potter’s hand down upon the place where the kicks are coming hardest. The baby chose that moment to move again and Potter’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas. Draco found himself smiling as well.

Before he knew what was happening, Potter’s mouth was on his own. Potter’s kiss was so inviting that he couldn't say no. He let Potter’s tongue push past his lips and their mouths moved in tandem. Potter tasted of coffee, sausages, and something rather minty. The kiss only lasted a minute but it was enough to have Draco reeling with a flood of emotions. When Potter reached in for a second kiss, Draco stops him.

“Don’t, Potter. Don’t do this to me!” 

His words were a mere whisper but Potter heard them and fortunately for Draco, he didn’t stop him from fleeing the room.


	6. Bitter Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One kiss is all it takes for reality and fantasy to become blurred.

Draco was shaken by the kiss. In a week, he had barely looked Potter in the eye. What was worse was Potter's reaction. He hadn't uttered so much as an apology, not aloud at least. Instead, he brought Draco just about every nausea potion known to witch or wizard and Draco gets not one pillow, but _three_. Potter even filled a vase with flowers and set it up in the living room. He didn’t say they were for Draco but since no one else lived here, his gesture was glaringly obvious.

Draco didn't want to face his biggest fear and that was the end of this pregnancy. He had actually come to love Potter's presence in the house. In fact, he hated it when Potter would leave but he wouldn't ever admit to anything as ludicrous as missing Potter. 

Draco felt a twinge of jealousy when he smelt Weasley's scent upon Potter. This was crazy because she was his wife and he was just some one night stand that had gone horribly wrong. Yet, with every day, he found himself wanting something he knew he would never have. He knew he shouldn't stay, but something just wouldn't let him leave. It had always been like this between them, they were bad for one another yet that never seemed to stop them. This baby was just another way for them to stay connected. Draco knew how sick that was but he couldn't seem to make it stop. It seemed Potter would always find a way into his life, somehow.

************

Harry knew the kiss was a bad idea even before it began but somehow he couldn’t keep himself from doing it. He saw the look upon Malfoy’s face when they parted. The man seemed devastated, almost heartbroken and Harry couldn't figure out why. 

Harry couldn't get the kiss out of his own head. It had come so naturally, one minute they were bonding over the baby's first kicks, the next he'd had this incredible urge to kiss Malfoy and he had. Nothing with Ginny had ever come this easily, it left Harry feeling uncertain. He wasn't sure how to apologize to Malfoy for something like this so he didn't.

Harry looked forward to coming here, to Grimmauld Place. He looked forward to it like he never had before. Usually Malfoy would be curled up on the couch with a book or at the dining room table drawing. Harry hadn’t even known Malfoy could draw, not to mention the amazing talent he had for it. There were so many things he hadn’t known about Malfoy, things that had him liking the man, _really_ liking him.

He now knew that Malfoy could smile, even laugh when he let his guard down. He found out Malfoy was an avid reader who especially loved books about animals and nature. He found out Malfoy loved art, fine wines, and chocolate. Malfoy always took his coffee with four cubes of sugar and no cream, Malfoy preferred baths to showers, and he had a fondness for strawberries. These were things Harry never would’ve known if Malfoy hadn’t come to live here. Harry often found himself wondering just what kind of a man Malfoy might’ve been if he hadn’t had Lucius’ agendas to live up to.

Every night Harry came to Grimmauld Place and every night he kept hoping Malfoy might ask him to stay. Harry dreaded leaving but he’d never admit that to Malfoy. Instead, he cherished the moments he had to just sit and talk to Malfoy. They shared discussions about lots of things but the one thing they never talked about was what would happen once the baby was born. It was something neither of them wanted to think about. Harry knew what he wished could happen but he knew it never would. Malfoy was Malfoy and Harry was married, they could never be the family Harry hoped they could.


	7. Potter Changes the Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is in place for when the baby arrives... leave it to Potter to change the plan.

Draco was almost through his seventh month when a visit to the Healer revealed he was having a boy. Potter seemed happy about it and it became the first and only time they talked about the baby.

“So have you decided what you’ll name him?” Draco asked in passing while they sat waiting in a muggle coffee shop across from the Clinic.

“I’m not certain. It’s probably something we should decide together, don’t you think?”

Potter’s words cut deeply because Draco has tried hard not to get attached to this baby. It’s not his, never truly was.

“Well, that’s up to you. It’s your baby, not mine.” Draco quipped abruptly.

“Besides, I’m not sure what you name a Potter.” Draco continued politely.

“It won’t be a Potter.” Harry said in a low quiet tone.

Their coffee is served and Draco puts his usual heaping amount of sugar into his cup while Potter takes an immediate sip and burns his tongue.

“What do you mean he won’t be a Potter?” Draco questioned, refusing to be distracted from the conversation.

“I’ve decided that since your mother was a Black and so was my godfather, that I’ll give the baby a Black surname.” Harry stated calmly.

Draco was confused by Potter’s statement. Why would the man pander to his family in such a way?

“I don’t understand. Why? The baby’s yours, I gave my word. What does your wife think about this?” 

The look upon Potter’s face was one of nervous trepidation.

“This baby is still yours, Malfoy and as for Ginny, she doesn’t even know about the baby.”

Draco was surprised by Potter’s words.

“Just how are you planning to keep a _baby_ a secret?” Draco said snidely.

“I’m not. I plan on telling her everything. I’ll tell her I’m gay, that I’ve visited brothels, that I met you there and that you ended up pregnant. I’ll tell her everything, when I ask for the divorce.”

If Potter’s words were surprising before, now they are shocking and leave Draco reeling.

“What the hell are you playing at, Potter?” Draco growled. “You can’t raise this baby on your own. He needs a mother.”

“Why, when he has two fathers!” Harry retorted.

“What exactly are you saying?” Draco whispered in reply.

“I’m saying that I want _your_ help in raising _our_ child.”

Draco was so stunned by Potter’s words this time that they left him speechless.


	8. Happily Ever After...You Could Call it That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco gives birth but has no Paternal feelings toward the infant.

Draco gave birth to a healthy baby boy on a cold wintery evening, close to the holidays. Harry still recalled the panic he’d felt that day. He had been by the pregnant man’s side the entire time, bearing the brunt of Draco’s wrath in the process. Harry almost thought he’d rather like to try taking on Voldemort again and then vowed to remember this day if he ever thought to get Draco pregnant again.

Harry had been smitten by baby Scorpius upon first sight but Draco on the other hand, had taken some convincing.

“He doesn’t look like much to me.” Draco had said rather brusquely.

“What are you talking about, he’s absolutely beautiful?” Harry had answered back defensively.

Draco took another cursory look at the tiny bundle that Harry held within his arms.

“The Weasley girl’s right, you are crazy!” Draco concurred.

Harry had only given him a warning glare before occupying a nearby chair to coo and cuddle with his son. Hell must have frozen over for Draco to have agreed with Harry’s ex-wife.

There was definitely still no love lost between those two. Harry asking Ginny for a divorce hadn’t come as much of a surprise given the amount of time he’d spent away from the house. Ginny only balked upon hearing that Malfoy was involved. Hermione and Ron had also voiced their loud protests against their relationship. Harry, of course, chose _not_ to heed their warnings.

Taking the baby home proved more difficult than Harry anticipated. Draco hadn’t wanted the baby but he promised to try to help raise Scorpius yet he couldn’t even bring himself to hold the baby. He wanted a relationship with Harry, not with this squalling infant he’d born in such pain. So Harry, Kreacher and a house elf named Lindy were the ones let to raise the youngest Black. Harry did his best to give Draco as much time as possible but after several weeks he was beginning to fear he’d made a mistake. Maybe a Malfoy couldn’t change after all…

************

“I’m ordering you not to do anything for the baby while I’m gone this morning. I want his father to care for him. Don’t worry; I’ll be back in a couple hours, just in case.”

The house elves exchanged worried looks as Harry spoke. He didn’t blame them. So far, Draco hadn’t shown any interest in caring for his son. He was rather nervous himself but this was something Harry had to do. He had trusted Draco and thus far, he’d been let down. Perhaps Ginny and the others had been right; maybe Harry shouldn’t have pursued this relationship with Draco after all.

Draco heard the loud squalling and hollered for Lindy. Several minutes went by and still the incessant crying continued.

“Where the hell is that lazy house elf? All this free will nonsense is for the birds!” he groused as he pulled himself out of bed and headed downstairs in search of the elves.

He looked everywhere downstairs before realizing he was alone. Finally, he climbed the stairs only to be greeted by Scorpius’ screams. Draco stood within the doorway of the nursery, listening to the cries get more and more urgent. Draco took a tentative step forward. He could do this, he was sure he could.

Draco hovered near the crib. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the Quidditch themed mobile, making the players fly about in a circle above Scorpius’ head. The baby seemed disinterested in the tiny figures and continued wailing. With a wave of his wand, Draco used an accio spell to retrieve the baby’s formula. The plastic bottle was warm to the touch; Harry must have used a warming spell.

Draco could admit he was nervous, but this was a baby, what was there to be frightened of really. He picked up Scorpius, careful to hold his head up as Harry had shown him. Scorpius’ cries were softer now as Draco held him. He could feel the warmth of Scorpius’ tiny body against his chest. Draco walked over to the old fashioned rocker and sat. He pressed Scorpius’ bottle to his lips and felt the baby begin sucking eagerly.

“You just wanted breakfast I see.” Draco whispered with a slight chuckle. 

“I’m sorry your daddy isn’t here. You probably like him better, everyone else does.”

Harry was hiding in the shadows, just outside the door. Draco’s words broke his heart.

Draco began rocking back and forth slowly in the still morning light. Scorpius sucked delightedly on his bottle and Harry could feel Draco begin to relax.

“You look a little bit like your daddy,” Draco remarked to the infant. “…With all that messy dark hair.” 

Draco’s fingers brushed a stray curl from across Scorpius’ forehead. He swallowed hard as unfamiliar feelings rose up within him. 

“I didn’t want you, still don’t.” Draco said a bit sharply but then his words softened as the baby squirmed. “I want your daddy though, and _he_ wants you, not sure just why.”

Scorpius had long stopped sucking on the nearly empty bottle and Draco pulled it from his mouth. He pulled him up onto his shoulder as he’d seen Harry do often. He felt Scorpius’ breathe tickling his skin and he couldn’t help but smile. Maybe this parenting thing wouldn’t be so hard after all he concluded.

“You can come in now, Harry.”

Harry was taken aback by Draco acknowledging his presence. He entered the room with a sheepish look upon his face.

“You two look rather good together.” Harry remarked, a smile adorning his face.

Draco looked up; his expression halfway between a scowl and a smile as Harry crossed the room and kneeled beside the chair. He pressed a soft kiss upon both their heads and Draco let out a sigh. 

“I love you, Draco.” Harry whispered softly against his ear.

“I love you too, Harry, but what were you thinking? I mean what if I hadn’t picked him up? What if I let him go hungry? Just what sort of father are you?” Draco groused loudly, making Scorpius give a tiny little start.

“I had faith in you all along.” Harry reiterated.

Draco pulled Harry in for a hug, baby Scorpius wedged in between them and he knew somehow, some way, they’d make this work.


End file.
